Moving
by Simon920
Summary: Pam is at her parents home in Florida packing to move her things up to Hopeful Farm. Alec has already gone north to work. This story follows Meeting the In Laws in the slightly out of order writing of this series.


Summary: Sequel to follow Meeting the In Laws. Pam prepares to move her belongs up to Hopeful Farm while Alec has already gone north to work.

Warnings: None

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine, they don't belong to me, worst luck, so don't bother me.

Archive: Fine, but if you want it, please ask first.

Feedback: Hell, yes.

**Moving**

"Coffee, sweetie?"

"Thanks, Mom." Pam sat at the kitchen table. It was before eight in the morning and it looked like she could use a few more hours of sleep. She looked into the depths of the coffee mug, as if it might tell her the secrets of the universe. "I miss him."

"I know you do, he misses you, too, honey."

Alec had been calling a minimum of twice a day since he'd left to go back to Hopeful Farm the week before and Pam was calling him at least as often. The calls lasted at least forty-five minutes and were always taken behind closed doors but laughter was a feature of every call and Pam was happy when she emerged afterwards. "Your dad was very impressed by him, you know."

"He was? I mean really?" Pam smiled at the idea; she wanted them to be friends. It was important to her that everyone knew how wonderful Alec was, especially the people who mattered to her.

Her father had made a few off handed comments the last few days but Pam hadn't been sure if he was just being polite or if that was his roundabout way of letting her know he wasn't displeased with her choice in a husband. Well, all right, that wasn't completely true. Dad had clearly liked Alec just fine but it was plain he wasn't happy about Pam moving almost fifteen hundred miles away to live up on the farm in New York State. She knew that both of her parents were less than thrilled that she'd married a man before they'd even had a chance to meet him. She understood that, of course she did, but there just didn't seem to be a good reason to wait and they'd been in Paris and, well...it had been a surprise for everyone. Alec's parents didn't know about the marriage, either, until he'd called them when the two of them had gotten back to Florida a few weeks ago so Pam could introduce him to her family. It all just sort of, well, it just sort of happened. They both knew without a doubt that getting married was the right thing for them and neither cared about missing a big wedding and all the planning and expense. This marriage, like the marriage itself, was for them and they'd done it the way they'd wanted—simple, private and just the two of them.

"He mentioned a few things in particular; well, he's obviously bright and self-possessed but it was how he handled himself while he was here, how he treated you and then how he had agreed to ride in that race that really won your father over. I know, I think we _all _know how you feel about the dangers when he's racing but he was helping out a couple of friends and then stepped right in when they asked."

"He could have been hurt."

Patty sat down with her own cup of tea. "Yes, he could have been but he wasn't and it _is_ his job, Pam, and he's a professional. You need to accept that, you know, or there'll be problems." Pam's mother didn't mention the other thing that had her worried, the idea that Pam and Alec were both so young. Pam was not quite twenty-one and Alec had just turned twenty-two. Yes, Alec seemed older than he actually was, but that was doubtless because of everything he'd been through since he'd been in that horrible shipwreck with the Black. Afterwards there had been all the things which had followed their rescue; the big time, high stakes racing, the public recognition, the attention and the enormous amount of work involved in keeping it all running smoothly. The young man was mature well beyond his age, self-possessed and self-reliant as well. He seemed the kind of person who would rise to the top in just about any situation.

Pam nodded at her mother's comments. Yes, she was right but racing was so dangerous—this wasn't the normal, accepted danger of riding a horse. This was riding at forty miles an hour against other men and a few women who would do almost anything to bring home a winner because if they didn't, then they didn't get paid. Jockeys got hurt and they got killed. Alec admitted that he'd been injured a few times and had the scars to show for it; broken bones, stitches, concussions. It was just a matter of time before something happened he couldn't recover from and that thought terrified Pam. "It just scares me so much. It's not the same when I did it; when I was on the Black I was in control—well, mostly, anyway. When he's riding all I can do is watch. That sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"Everyone wants to protect the people they love, Pam. It's natural and I'd probably be more concerned if you weren't worried." Pat poured herself some hot water to make her morning mug of tea. "The question is whether you'll be able to accept him putting himself in danger. If you can't you're either going to be unhappy or you and Alec will have some serious problems and I suspect Alec knows that."

"I know it, too." She sipped her coffee. "And I know he loves racing; I'd never ask him to stop but it's…"

"Dangerous. Yes, it is." She squeezed a wedge of lemon into her tea. "You also know that if you asked, he might stop racing for you—but if you love _him_ then you won't ask him to give up something he loves so much."

Pam was back to looking in her mug again. "I know that, too." She smiled suddenly, pushing the negative thoughts away and putting the discussion behind her for now and looking more like herself. "He called about an hour ago; he said that his mother wants to have a party or something in New York like you did here, so I can meet all their friends."

"That would be nice."

"He also said that a lot of people are asking what we want as wedding presents and he thought I might have some ideas." She sipped her coffee. "I don't know—we don't really have anything, not even forks and knives or a couch to sit on. The stuff that's up in the barn apartment is pretty ratty."

"Then you two can think about how you want to fix it up—your first home! What fun, honey." Pam laughed—it _would_ be fun! "I'm surprised that you didn't think to ask for a new saddle, knowing you." Pam just gave her mother a look.

Later that day Pam started to understand just how much her life was about to change. A little before eleven that morning she answered the phone out in the barn to find a sports reporter from the Miami Herald wanting to know if she would be willing to be interviewed for that Sunday's edition.

"But why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well, since you've just married Alec Ramsay—you two did get married, right?—that makes you a celebrity. He's well known and not just in racing circles—in fact, he's just about the male equivalent of America's sweetheart after all the adventures he's had the last few years."

"Alec?" Sure, she knew he was well know, but c'mon…

"But Pam, you have to understand what he means to people; he's a little like that kid thirty or forty years ago—what was his name? Right, Robin Lee Graham, the boy who sailed around the world by himself when he was a teenager. The whole thing was printed over a couple of years in self-written installments in National Geographic complete with color photos, later he published a book about it and that was made into a movie. And then, to make the story even better than just Tom Sawyer seeing the world, he'd found his bride on some island somewhere. This is almost the same story—well, kind of."

"Um, Mr. Clymer, I think you're exaggerating…"

"Not at all, believe me. Young Alec survives all kinds of life-threatening adversities, comes home with a fabulous horse, wins race after race, has more adventures, wins more big races and somehow manages to not insult anyone or make any enemies. In fact, he's one of the most popular young men now working in professional sports. Believe me, I've been to the last few Sports Illustrated banquets and he's always the center of attention when he goes to those things."

"Well, maybe, but that's Alec and I'm just…"

"Please, hear me out because the story gets even better from a human interest point of view. He's just found his new bride in one of his own barns—he gave you a job over objections and stood up for you, right? It's a great story. And the added fact that you're a very pretty young woman doesn't hurt either. The readers and fans will eat it up, especially the part about eloping in France without telling anyone—that's a great angle."

Pam hesitated, this was just so weird—Alec was the big deal, not her and she wasn't at all sure she wanted to talk about the two of them for a newspaper story. "I'd have to talk to Alec and think about it. What kinds of things would you want to know about?"

The reporter seemed to sense he was making progress with her. "People will be curious about where you'll be living, whether or not you'll be racing again, how you feel about being married to a well known athlete, when you two think you might like to start a family and all that sort of thing. I won't ask you anything embarrassing, I promise and if I do then you don't have to answer me."

Bemused and a little annoyed, she agreed to meet with the man, promising that she wouldn't say anything which could in any way discomfort herself, Alec or their families.

"I really have to think about this; would it be all right if I call you back in a day or so?"

"Absolutely, I'll look forward to hearing from you—talk to Alec, he knows me. He'll tell you I don't bite." He laughed a little but Pam still wasn't convinced as she hung up the phone.

This sort of thing hadn't really occurred to her. She was Alec's wife, yes (and the thought gave her a secret thrill every time it passed through her mind), but she was more than just that—it wasn't like she'd just sprung full blown the second they got married, was it? She'd done things herself and she was more than just an appendage to Alec. She had her own life, her own accomplishments and she was capable of doing a lot more than just making beds or cooking dinner for him. Even Alec admitted that she was as good a rider as he was and while she didn't completely believe it, she'd ridden in and won a big race when he'd been on suspension for rules violations. She'd allowed Hopeful Farm to make needed money they'd have lost if she hadn't stepped in and this reporter was going to know she was a lot more than just some little blonde waiting for her husband to come home for dinner. Besides all that, their lives weren't anyone's business.

In fact…she picked up the phone, dialed Alec's cellphone number and… "Alec? I just got a call from the Miami Herald…."

"Who's the reporter?"

"John Clymer—do you know him?"

"John? Sure; don't worry, he's a good guy but if he asks you anything you don't want to get into just smile and say you'd rather not discuss whatever he wants to know about. He'll move on but he may come back and ask you again so be prepared for that."

"Should I do it?"

"If you want to, sure, but it's up to you. You don't have to or anything."

"I wish you were here to help, I'm not used to this kind of thing and you've…"

"I know, I've been doing interviews since I was like twelve. Don't worry, you'll be fine, okay? I'm proud of you and it will go great, just listen to the questions, think about what you're going to say and be yourself—that always works pretty well, and call me when you're done."

"Take two aspirin and call you in the morning?"

"Something like that—you sure you'll be all right?"

"I will but now that I'm probably going to do it I'm getting nervous."

"Don't be, you'll be great."

She smiled at that, he believed she could do anything. "And Alec?"

"Yes?"

"My parents said they wanted to give us ten thousand dollars as a wedding present, unless there was something specific we wanted like a car or furniture or something. Is that all right?"

Alec was laughing on the other end of the phone and Pam was missing him so much she could taste it. "I think it's more than fine—thank them for me and I'll call them later to talk to them myself. God, I miss you. When are you coming up here?"

"I miss you, too, something awful. I'm flying up with Tena on Sunday and don't call before about nine tonight, we're going out for dinner with Dad's partners. I love you, Alec."

"I love you, too. 'Gotta go, Mike and I are working the two year olds and they're waiting for me in the gate."

"Be careful."

"Of course. And don't worry about the interview, it's not a big deal. John probably just wants a human interest story."

"Promise?"

"No. But I love you and you'll be fine."

* * *

Bill Ramsay picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jim Athena here, are either Mr. or Mrs. Ramsay available?"

"Jim Athena? Pam's father? I was going to call you, this is Bill Ramsay. How is Pam doing down there?"

"Fine, missing your son but fine. I hope you don't mind my calling out of the blue like this."

"Good Lord no, I'm glad you called—I've been meaning to pick up the phone myself and yes, Alec's been moping around without Pam here, too. I'm afraid he's not here right now, though—he's down working some horses at Belmont today." He poured himself a cup of coffee then absently looked out the window over the sink at the view of Satan's pasture, the stallion on his back, rolling with all four feet in the air. "She's a wonderful girl—may I call you Jim? She's a lovely young woman. Belle and I are thrilled that she and Alec have decided to settle down together, they're good together and we've become very fond of her since she arrived last spring."

"Thank you, Bill. I don't mind telling you that Pat and I were pretty taken aback when the two of them showed up wearing wedding rings but we both like Alec very much. We were pretty impressed by him and the way he handled himself with that business about the Flamingo Stakes at the last minute. He's young, but he's a real professional—he's got a good head on his shoulders."

"Yes, well he's always been a hard worker." He stirred some sugar into his mug. "The wedding was a surprise to us, too. I knew Alec wanted to marry her—not that he ever actually said anything to me about it, but they jumped the gun a bit, caught everyone off guard."

"I think Pat was a little disappointed about missing the whole thing with the white dress and all the whistles and bells, but I guess that's to be expected."

"Belle's disappointed about that, too, but the kids did what they thought was best for them—and between you and me, I think Alec would have rather have slit a wrist than go through all that."

Jim laughed on the other end of the line. "I know how he feels, then. 'Much as I love my wife, I'd have been just as happy driving to some quiet Justice of the Peace." He paused, as if he was looking for how to phrase what he was going to say next. "Pat and I were talking—actually Pam suggested it but we all think it's a good idea if both families get together and meet. How would you feel about that?"

Bill Ramsay sipped his coffee. "I'd have to talk to Belle, but I think that sounds like something we should do. I'm not sure when we'd be able to get away since Henry—Henry Daily, our trainer—is just about to start a new racing season, but would it be possible for you to come up here? I can talk to Alec later and find out when he's going to be around the farm."

"That would be great. I've more vacation time built up than I know what to do with and the other kids will be out of school in about six weeks. Why don't we check schedules and talk again next week?"

"I'll look forward to it and it was good to finally talk to you, Jim."

* * *

Pam was putting books into cardboard cartons to be shipped up to the farm, her mother, Pat, was helping and they were talking. "Did I tell you about the trophies they have in the office in the main house?"

"Trophies, honey? What trophies?"

"Alec's Dad has an office where he does all the books and checks and stuff and there are these glass fronted shelves which take up an entire wall. There are the trophies from the big races they've won; two Kentucky Derby trophies, the Belmont, Preakness, two Flamingo Stakes and even the Hambletonian. They're amazing and so I asked Alec why they weren't in his office out in the barn, since he'd ridden the horses. He said his parents and Henry were afraid they might be stolen so he just has all these clippings and pictures framed on the wall out there."

"Sounds impressive."

"And his parents are such sweet people."

"That's not surprising; Alec is a very nice young man. It stands to reason he comes from a nice home. And he certainly loves you, honey, we all saw that every minute he was here."

Pam smiled, blushing a little. "I know—he's so wonderful." She stood up to clear another shelf, handing them down to her mother on the floor. She tried to shake off her feeling, a feeling of dread that something bad was going to happen.

"And he's good at his job, honey. You know that."

Pam nodded, yes; he was very good at racing horses. "He's really competitive."

"He'd have to be, otherwise he wouldn't win as often as he does." Pat put the last books into a box. "I know it's early yet, but have you talked about having a family?"

"Just that we both know that we want one and once Alec told me that he wanted more than one. He doesn't want ours to be an only child like he is."

Pat smiled at the thought of being a grandmother; knowing how thrilled Jim would be when the inevitable announcement was made. "There's no hurry, you two have lots of time."

"I know. We're going to wait a while and just get used to being married first." Pam closed the box, pulling another empty one closer and began on that one. "I think he has a lot of racing for the next few months. He hasn't actually told me his schedule, but I know he's really in demand, especially after the Flamingo."

"I'm sure Alec knows what he's doing, honey. He struck me as a young man who could take care of himself." They started on the shelves in the walk in closet. "Did I tell you that Dad said he said that we're all going up to meet Alec's family and see the farm for the Fourth of July weekend?"

Pam's smile broke out. "Alec told me on the phone a little while ago—you're going to love it there!"

"His mother said they'd hold off having that party until we're all there. She said something about us all driving down to Belmont to see Alec ride in some race, if everyone would like that. What do you think—it won't make him nervous with us all there, will it?"

"Are you kidding? He races in front of thousands of people in the stands and he's on TV all the time. He won't care." She stood up. "Could you please hand me that other box, Mom?"

"That one has a hole in it. I'll get a couple from the garage, sweetie."

Pat left for a minute, leaving Pam to wonder about this race. As soon as Alec had told her about it something in her had gone cold and the small hairs on the back of her neck had stood up. Something bad was going to happen and he was terrified. It had hit her almost like a physical blow—this was what she was afraid of. This race. Something was going to happen, people were going to get hurt, she was sure of it and she knew that nothing she said would keep Alec from riding. If she even said how frightened she was it could throw him off enough to cause whatever was going to happen.

She didn't know what it would be, but something terrible was going to happen before the end of that race.

TBC

3/29/07


End file.
